Welcome to Barry Island
by ThatGreeenie
Summary: Effy has many secrets, things she hides from everyone, but is Barry Barry really the one for her?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note~ I do not own anything you recognize. Everything goes towards their respective owners**

**So hi guys, this is my first fanfic, it's about a made up character Effy who falls for Barry Barry obiously it's a Waterloo Road fanfiction, but tell me what you think :) **

* * *

I sat up suddenly, awaking myself from sleep. I wiped my brow from sweat and looked over at the clock, it was only four in the morning; I didn't need to be awake for another two hours. From past experiences, I knew that there was no going back to sleep after the nightmares so with a sigh I got out of bed and walked over to my shower. Today was off to a terrible start.

My name is Elizabeth Jenkings, I'm 16 years old and what some consider 'pretty'. I have straight brown hair that's cascades past my shoulders, plum lips, white teeth, unearthly green eyes, and big boobs and a big bum. Things I _apparently _inherited from my mother, but I wouldn't know. She fucked off when I was only one, and now my dad has left me too, but he didn't want to go. I come from a city called Grays, which is located in Thurrock. Now, Thurrock itself is a shit-hole, officially the most saddest and depressed burrow in the whole of England, and then you have Grays. That's probably the worst part of Thurrock. But I grew up there, and even though my dad made shit-loads of enemies, I survived. Just. But that is the past and I would prefer to leave it there, so here I am; In my own flat in Scotland, about to start at Waterloo road.

After getting out of the shower, I walked over to my armoire and started putting on my makeup. I only wanted a little bit on so I only put on foundation, eyeliner and mascara, enough to look like I wasn't wearing any. I quickly blow dried my hair, putting my fringe into a French plait and clipping it back. I looked back at the clock and saw that it was 6:45, I must have had a longer shower than I thought. With a yawn I put on my school uniform and rolled the skirt up so it was just below mid-thigh length. I ruffled the black socks so they were below my knee and pulled on my cardigan. I looked in the mirror and assessed my uniform, it didn't look like I was trying too hard, but it didn't look like I had been dragged through a bush. It looked just right.

I walked into my kitchen at 7:15 and got a breakfast bar from the cupboard, after finishing it quickly I brushed my teeth and grabbed my bag, it was a plain white backpack, but I would soon change that. Walking back over to the kitchen, I grabbed my necessities; my keys, iPhone and headphones. I then picked up the extra little things on the side, I grabbed my lighter, which I only ever used to play with, a packet of cigarettes (I don't actually smoke but it turns out it's a good way to make friends) and a bottle of Malibu, because why the fuck not. I decided the day I moved up here that I wasn't going to be a goody two-shoes this time. New place, new start, new me and a new name. I decided to ditch 'Lizzy' because it sounds too much like a little sweet girls name, I'm sticking to Effy this time, of Ef for short. I grabbed my camouflage coat and I was gone.

I walked out of my flat into the communal lift, where and old man was already standing. As I got in I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable when I realised he was staring at my arse. Lizzy would've tried to ignore it, but I am Effy now, I run this shit. I spun round and look him dead in the eye "Got a problem Old man?" I spat. He shook his head and got off at the next floor, leaving me in bliss in my own elevator. When I reached the bottom floor I saw an advertisement in the lobby for a ballet school around the corner. **Note to self, go to ballet.** I walked out of the building and into the streets, plugging my headphones in. I was listening to the new album by **Bring Me To The Horizon **it was called Sempiternal. Even though I only moved to Scotland two days ago, I already knew my way to the school, but I was walking, I started to panic. I was joining this school halfway through the year, people would already have friends and might not want me to join in, what if no-one likes me? I want to be part of the popular crew. What if i'm the first person there? What if they find out? However my thoughts were stopped when I walked into the school corner because luckily, there was already people there.

* * *

**So yeah, thats the first chapter, urm, tell me any ideas or anything...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Throughout this whole fan-fiction, I will own nothing you recognise, Only sweet little Effy.**

**So yeah, here is chapter two. Hope thou like it. If you do, have some cookies on me :3**

* * *

I pulled my headphones out as i walked along the road and just as I reached the gates, I felt someone tap my shoulder, so I turned around. I saw a man standing there, obviously he didn't go to this school because he looked too old and wasn't wearing the uniform and he didn't work here, because no teacher turns up in jeans and a shirt like that. "Aint seen you around here before." He said to me, in a Scouser accent, I noticed. I didn't say anything, I just stared, and that was going to be my new thing, not talking unless it was necessary. "You must be a new girl then. You should answer me you know," He said, walking up to me "Out of respect." He was now towering over me. Usually I would've been scared, but I am Effy now, so with a little smile I said "When you have earned my respect." And with that, I turned and walked off, leaving him snearing behind me.

I got quite a few stares when I walked through the gates. I thought it was because of my hair, or because I was a new girl but then someone wolf-whistled so with a smile, I bought my head up and walked through the playground with pride. I was just about to walk into the building when someone stopped me. "Hi I'm Kevin," He said with a smile, holding out his hand. "And you are?" I shook his hand and said "Effy." Some of his friends came over, well I assumed they were his friends, so I gave them each a little smile. "Well, welcome to Waterloo Road Effy, these are my friends: Connor, Imogen, Jack and Dynasty. My girlfriend" He added with a little smirk. "We know that as a new person you have to go and see Mr Byrnes first thing, do you want me to show you the way?" One of the boys asked, Jack I think his name was, so with a polite smile I nodded. There was so much I could say, but I didn't want to. This time, I wanted to be the quiet girl, the girl with so many secrets, but I wanted to be the fun girl as well.

After what seemed like thousands of corridors, we finally arrived at a door, which Jack pushed me through, then he shut the door behind him and left. Weird kid, I thought to myself. A lady with brown hair and too much makeup looked up and smiled. It was a nice smile, an honest smile. "You must be Elizabeth Jenkings, I'll get Mr Byrnes now." She said still smiling as she stood up and knocked on another door. Opening it slightly and sticking her head in she said something, I didn't catch it but soon enough I was standing in Mr Byrnes office. "Sit down" He said, so I took the seat opposite him. "Good morning Elizabeth and welcome to your first day at Waterloo Road." He beamed, smiling a _weird_ smile, as it was only fair I smiled back, only slightly though. "Even though you are very smart and well behaved, you are going to spend your first week in the PRU, the Pupil Referral Unit, so we can monitor you to see how you are. You will also be pulled out occasionally to speak to Mr Clarkson, out head of Pastoral Care." My smile dropped at this. I showed no emotion but inside I was fuming. Obviously the past wasn't going to stay there. What joy. "I hope you enjoy it here. Sonya will show you to the PRU. Goodbye Elizabeth." I stood up with no emotion and walked out the door, but I could sense him staring after me, not in a perverted way, but a tired way, and I could hear him sigh as I left the room.

"Follow me" the lady said, Sonya. I walked after her in a glum way but I still said nothing as she tried making conversation with me. Not many people were inside yet so I was guessing that morning break wasn't over. She walked me over to the other side of the school, which gave me time to assess the place. It looked incredibly boring. She stopped me outside a door with a passcode on it. Bloody hell, how bad are these kids? "Wait here for the rest of the kids and Miss Boston will call you in soon." Then she hurried off, she was practically running, and I wondered how she didn't fall over and break her neck in those huge heels. I decided to get out my phone and I went on Tumblr. Tumblr is my favourite website, I spend most my time on there and over time I managed to gain 5000 followers. I was very proud of that.

* * *

**AN~ I don't actually have 5000 followers, I have 70 **** but if you want to follow me my name is thatgreeenie **

** Now back to the story**

* * *

I was scrolling through it and I didn't notice the bell, let alone that there was someone standing next to me until he said in surprise "There is a lot of porn on that, I thought girls don't usually watch that kind of stuff." I panicked because he had a scouser accent, but looking up I was relieved to see it was someone else. He had dark brown hair, combed back but with volume, and blue-green eyes. "_I _don't, but this is Tumblr, you never know what will pop up on your dash." I said, shocked at how easy it was to talk to him. He showed a confused look then smiled "You're not from here, and you're a new girl. I'm Barry Barry, 18 years old." I coughed to cover my laugh then said "I'm Effy. I just moved here from Essex, I'm 16, you're from Liverpool right?" I asked. While astonishment passed over his face, obviously the news had spread to here then. "Yeah… If you don't mind me asking, what part of Essex are you from?" Yep, the news had defiantly got to here then. With a sigh I whispered in his ear "Grays." His eyes widened as I pulled away, and I could tell he was going to ask me more questions, but luckily I was saved but Miss Boston.

* * *

**Ha, so there is Chapter Two, introducing Barry for you, urm i have some images for chapter one and you can find them on blogspot where again my name is ThatGreeenie. Thanking you muchly c:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing you recognize.**

**SO, little bit of extra information for you as it might come in handy, Effy's Mum killed herself when she was 1 because of post-natal depression, her dad was held hostage in a terrorist situation and was killed in the building as the bomb went off. It was a huge thing.**

* * *

I shoved my phone into my pocket, hoping I would be safe, and luckily she didn't see it. I noticed she stood incredibly straight, and her arms linked behind her back, just like a solider. "Good Morning class, ah you must be Elizabeth, welcome." A smile spread across her face, I didn't return it, I could already tell, she knew everything. "Right, come on in Guys and take that coat off please Elizabeth, very nice though, reminds me of my time in the Army." Fucking knew it. I smirked and shrugged it off as I stood at the back of the classroom. I was feeling really awkward and excluded, but I tried not to let it show as Miss Boston addressed me again. "Elizabeth, sit on the computer please, I'll come over in a bit. As for the rest of you, we are going to start with maths today." I sat down and sniggered as some of the class groaned, however when I looked around I realised that two girls were sniggering at me. I threw them a dirty look, but then the one with bright red hair spoke directly to me with a smirk, after making sure that the teacher was busy of course. "Are you that dumb that you can't even do maths with us?" _Come on Effy, think of a sassy comeback_ "Well, actually I have already completed me A level maths, and I got an A*so it turns out that you are too dumb for me. Oh, and what happened to your hair? Did someone have their period all over it?" Satisfied that I had pissed her off, I turned back to my computer, but out of the corner of my eye I could see Barry staring at me, with a smirk all over his face. _His perfect face… _Wow, what the fuck, no. Stop, you're not going to get your heart broken Again.

It wasn't long until Miss Boston came over and by the look on her face; I could tell I was going to get 'the talk'. I hate it, everyone always says the same, "I'm here if you need to talk"/ "Are you okay" / "It's okay, I get it" but the truth is nobody fucking gets it. You will never understand unless you have been through it, so don't bullshit me with your emotional shit, because I don't believe it. She crouched down next to me and started to whisper, but she was so quiet I could barely hear "Now Elizabeth, I have been made aware of your situation and I know you want it to stay in the past, so even though I have been told to monitor you closely, I'm going to give you a bit of freedom. So instead of me watching you like a hawk, I will treat you like any other PRU student, except because of your academic progress, you will probably get more luxuries." I smiled at her, surprised she was doing this, but also thankful. "However, I do have to ask, do you have any objects that you could harm yourself with, in anyway? I'm sorry Elizabeth." I noticed that she was talking louder than before but still a whisper. I looked at her, slightly hurt, but I understood. And, seeing as though I owed her for giving me more freedom, I pulled my maths set out of my bag and shakily put it in her hand. "Were you planning to harm yourself with any of these objects?" She asked, opening it up. I shook my head but she still took most items, leaving me with the case, my rubber, pencil and pen. "Thank you, and Elizabeth, I'm here if you need me," _Oh there we go, I was wondering when she was going to say that_ "Here are your login details, spend the rest of the hour getting used to the school computers" And she stood up and walked away, and as she did I noticed that Barry was staring at me again with a confused frown on his face. Shit.

I logged on to the computer and immediately went on Tumblr. No matter how sad you are, Tumblr always finds ways to cheer you up. I spent 10 minutes, scrolling through and re-blogging various things, but then I reached a part where everyone was saying 'Pray for the families of the Grays Bomb victims' and I logged of immediately. Not today, I will not break today. I logged on to face-book and saw things that people from my old school had written, and after a few minutes of thinking, I deleted my account. It's time to make a new one and fill it with new friends and new news. After a making a brand new account, I went on to 4od, and sat watching Super Nanny for a while. The show is terrible, but the kids make me laugh. When the bell finally rang signalling the end of the lesson, I logged of the computer but stayed seated; I didn't want to stand up, only to be told to sit down again. "Next we have drama everyone" No-one groaned this time, but nobody cheered either. I still stayed where I was as people stood up and lined at the door, but Miss soon beckoned me over and I joined the group.

Barry soon found me but it looks as if he was still pondering over the conversation between me and Miss Boston. More questions, how fun. I let out a sigh and he soon started talking. "Why did Miss, take away some of you stuff?" I shrugged, not trusting him enough to tell the truth, but unfortunately for me, he didn't drop it. "Well, there has to be something, your well behaved and really smart if what you told Rhiannon was the truth," _So that was the little bitches name then. _"And she took away stuff from your maths set, so what?" I shrugged again, I was not going to answer this question, and he soon figured that out, so he changed the subject. "So urm, what part of Essex are you from?" This was a terrible substitute to the other question, but I guess I could deal with this. "Grays." I said nervously. "Holy shit! Did you see it? Did you get a picture? Tell me about it!" He said hastily, I couldn't deal with this. I stopped walking and contemplated telling him the truth. _What the fuck, just tell him, it's not really a massive secret, all they need to do is go on google. _"Barry, my dad, he was… he was… in there" I choked up on the last word and let the tears flow. He pulled me in for a hug before I knew what was happening "I'm so sorry, I really am, I didn't know, please forgive me?" He was stroking my hair, and after a couple of moments he pulled away and bent down so he was my height and wiped away the tears from my face. "Don't cry, you're too beautiful." I smiled for a bit, a genuine smile, but it dropped as soon as I heard her voice. "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DO…" She didn't finish the rest of the sentence because she saw that I was crying. _Well this is just fucking great. _"Barry, go and join the rest of the group." She commanded quietly. "But Miss?" He pleaded. "GO!" She barked, and with an apologetic look he left. Before Miss Boston could speak, however, I ran off after him.

* * *

**So that's chapter three. I really should be doing my homework, but I like this more. ANNYYWWAAAYYY please review, i would love to hear some ideas, and if you do you can have a non-existent cookie from me :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN ~ Don't own anythingg x**

**sorry this took so long, I had writers block _ It's probably gonna be shit, but you know... Review, follow, favourite, gimme some ideas! PWEASE!**

* * *

We reached the drama class quickly, without Miss Boston, but no-one else seemed to notice, or they just didn't care. The teacher looked like a nice lady, but she looked like she was stuck in the late 60's. She was wearing a long green dress that came down to her ankles, with patches of red, purple and blue. She was wearing brown strap sandals and her hair was a messy blond with feather extensions. She couldn't have been older than 25, but she looked happy. Her room was amazing; it didn't have a single table, only sofas around the edge and a furry carpet in the middle. The walls were covered in pictures of pupils and drawings, drawings of emotions. There was happiness and sadness on the walls, the walls were the truth, not the bullshit the rest of the school had. The aroma was brilliant, a soft smell of roses creeping up your nose and putting you in a trance of happiness. She was weird, and I loved it.

The door crashed open and in walked in a group of smiling students, the students I had met earlier. "Sorry we're late Crystal." Kevin said, half-heartily. She chuckled and ushered them in, "sit sit sit." She gestured as she pulled out an incense stick and Imogen skipped over to me "Hey, come sit with us?" and she took my hand and pulled me over to the others and I sat down next to Jack. "Shit." Crystal whispered, I whipped my head round but no-one else seemed to bat an eye. She must swear a lot. "Jack, have you got your lighter?" She asked, but he shook his head. "Shit." She said, so I produced a lighter from my pocket and she quickly ran over "Thanks hun, I'm Crystal by the way, and you are?" She inquired turning round and trying to light her incense stick. "Elizabeth." I whispered and she froze. _So everyone fucking knows. Talk of the bloody staff room. _"Jenkings?" "Mmhmm" I nodded. She turned round and faced me, putting the lighter in **her **pocket as the stick had been lit. "Speak to me after the lesson." She made a face that I didn't know she was capable of making, it was stern and hard, and slightly intimidating. But her smile returned as she turned round and addressed the class "Today class, we are going to make a scene about Melissa and Jacob, it will be an abuse scene, work in your groups and we will show them at the end. Elizabeth, join Jacks group and he will explain everything to you." And she walked off to the front, placing the incense stick in the holder. " The play," Jack started as I turned to him "will be held next term, but we are still writing it, each class makes up a scene and it will be put in the play. The main character, Melissa, is in a care home, after her mother dumped her there. Jacob is the care worker and he beats her up, a lot, so she escapes through her mind, or through music or dance or whatever. And in the end, she dies..." I nodded my head to show I understood, and as he turned to the rest of the group, I turned to look at Barry. I chuckled when I saw he was making faces, childish faces, behind Rhiannons back. Upon hearing me laugh he turned to me and winked. "You're not friends with him are you?" Jack was staring at me again, so I simply shrugged my shoulders. "Careful, he'll break you. That's what he does." I turned to face him now, questioning his honesty, but he looked sincere, so I didn't turn back to Barry. I was not going to break today.

Our group moved to the floor and we sat in a circle, each of them with a look of thought on their face. "Effy, do you have any ideas?" I turned to the voice, it turned out to be Dynasty, whom also had a scouser accent. I bit my lip and nodded. "Abstract" It was funny to see their faces change, as if all their problems were solved, but then they frowned again. "We don't really know how to do abstract, that is the other class's job." I stood up and put my bag on the sofa. "It's our job now." They all stood up, we were the only group that was. "So, how do we do it?" I pondered for a while when an idea stuck my mind. "Well, she could be in her room, it's night time and the others are asleep. We hear him coming up the stairs and everything freezes. The demons come out, they talk about the monster, some say run, some say she deserves it, then they disappear again. And the monster walks in, plays with her emotions. You deserve this, you're ugly, you're fat. You don't deserve to be alive. Then the demons join in one by one, and it goes from whispers to shouts. Then the monster hits, and the demons hit. And that happens for a bit, each one of them punching or kicking, one by one, the demons leave again till all that is left is Jacob and Melissa. And she screams and the scene ends." They looked at me in astonishment, I wasn't sure what it was for, whether it was because of the idea or because I have never talked that much, according to them. "Okay, sounds good." Imogen said "Okay, so who is going to be Melissa?" The group turned to me "Kay" I sighed "and who is going to be Jacob?" "I will!" Jack volunteered. "So that means the rest of us are demons then."

The rest of the drama class passed without any problems and when we presented the class choose ours as the best. So as the bell projected and the class left, I sat behind and waited for Crystal to talk, Barry surprisingly waited for me outside. "Now, Elizabeth, the only reason I kept this lighter is so you would wait for me." She placed it back in my hands. " This play, was chosen before you came here, however some of the scenes may affect you. So, if they do, feel free to leave, I won't make you stay." "Okay. But, I like this, because unless you have been through it, you don't get it. So it gives me a chance to explain without everyone knowing…" She smiled but inside I was astonished, I was saying way too much. _Shut up, you little whore; no-one needs to know. No-one even cares. _My head jerked to the side, and I panicked. That was Beth, and I can't let her back again. "Okay Elizabeth, you can go now." I stood up and left, she seemed nice, but she looked like she had a lot of secrets, she didn't need mine as well. "Hey Ef." I smiled at Barry, I decided I didn't care what Jack said, I trusted Barry more. "Follow me, I know a great place." And we walked off into the corridor.

* * *

**There we go. Have a cookie.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my gosh, i'm so sorry it's been so long. I've had serious writers block, my brothers had operations. I've had a birthday :) and it's my mums wedding on Friday and i start back at school next week :( **

**disclaimer - everything to its rightful owners**

**anywaaayy. I include my friends in this one and to be honest, this is how we are. Review and stuff pleaseeeee. So here is chapter five for you, got the next one ready and waitinngg.**

* * *

We ended up outside the main hall. I had only been here once and that was when Mr. Byrne made me take a test to get in to the school, it was big with the logo on the floor and the stage at one end. Barry went to grab my hand but I stepped back, resulting in confusion and something else… I couldn't make out what but he quickly composed himself with a smile and beckoned me over to the stage. "There's a little place under the stage. No one goes there because it's out of bounds but you know," He looked down slightly embarrassed "I like it." I smiled at him, it was the only thing I could do.

I stepped down to the little room under the stage and looked around in astonishment. It was amazing. In one corner there was a rack of clothes of all varieties, and in the other was an armoire with makeup and perfume cluttered on top. There was a pole, which I smirked at, and bean bags in the middle of the room and just to the side I saw a ipod dock. I spun round to face Barry with no expression and saw that he was nervous; nervous for me to like it. His face fell when I wasn't smiling but I finally beamed at him and he mirrored my face. "You like it?" I nodded eagerly biting my lip. "Great" He smiled happily, relieved it seemed. All too soon however, the bell rang, signalling for us to go back to class. "It's only French, we could ditch." He sounded hopeful but unlike him I enjoyed French – Although un-useful due to me already being fluent- so I raised my eyebrows at him and he sighed. "Fine" And with that we started our trek back to the PRU.

We arrived just in time. Speaking of which, I checked my watch and realised that the others would be starting morning break now. I missed them, god I missed them so much. _They don't miss you! _I winced at the oh so familiar voice again. I thought she was gone but I guess she never leaves. _That's right bitch. I'm here forever,_ I scrunched my face up trying to get rid of her. _You'll never get rid of me bitch. Stupid bitch. Fat ugly bitch. Stu- _

"Miss Jenkings?"

I snapped out of my trance and looked into the face of Miss Boston which at this moment in time, was concerned.

"Ah you okay, do you need to see Mr. Clarkson?"

I shook my head. No. I was fine. They didn't need to know. She inhaled sharply and sighed.

"Okay. I'm just going to let you know though, that I do not teach the French. Mr. Delvanfe teaches it. He is French but if you need any help, just ask."

I smiled and she lead me into the classroom and I sat near Barry and smiled at him. The French teacher walked in and everyone stood up, well everyone except me of course. He looked at me in shock, quickly registered that I was new and choose to ignore me. He said his introduction in French and the class replied back in French. I sighed, this is how French class is going to be then? The class sat down and just as he was about to start teaching my phone started singing, well screaming "House of Wolves" by Bring Me To The Horizon. I pulled it out of my pocket going to switch it off as everyone was now staring at me but then I registered the name and answered immediately. "Lucy?" I whispered down the phone.

* * *

**Phone conversation**

"Lucy?"

"EFFY!" A chorus of voices shouted out.

I knew them all immediately. It was the group of friends I had left behind when I moved schools, my vaginas. That was our name, before you get shocked. Our little friendship group name.

"Oh my god you guys," I choked out in a half sob half laugh "I miss you guys so much!"

"We miss you too!" This voice in particular belonged to one Louise Gale

"No-one to sing with." I knew this one was Lucy immediately

"Ha Lucy! Others can sing, just not as good as you obviously." I replied

"No-one to bully." Came a voice I recognised

"Why Chantsmelly, you can bully me still" I laughed with an overly posh accent.

"No-one to eat out!" I giggled at that one. Trust Hannah to say that.

"Aww Hannah baby, you can always come up here and eat me out."

The whole class gasped and I giggled even more.

"What's so funny?" Maddy questioned

"Mads, I'm in class and now everyone in the unit thinks I'm a lesbian." I heard the others laugh down the phone.

"EFFY!" Molly was shouting from a bit farther away but I could still here the eagerness in her voice.

"MINXIEMUFF!"

"Ef-f-f-f-y. Even I miss you-u." I frowned at this.

"Eddie?" I whispered, surprised that so many people miss me.

"The one and only! Have you lost your virginity yet?" I heard muffled shouts as I laughed down the phone.

"Aha, no. I've only been here a day, I'm not that much of a slut!" I replied. Though I did blush when I saw that everyone was still looking at me and the French man was muttering away in French.

"Oh, we gotta go! But we will call you again soon and you have to come down this weekend for the party. Please please please please please please?" They were all pleading and I had to chuckle.

"I'll try, I promise. Bye guys, love you guys!"

"LOVE YOU TOO EFFY!" And the line went dead. I smiled down at my phone

"Bye guys" I whispered

**End of phone call**

* * *

I put the phone in my pocket and muttered a sorry in French and the lesson was soon underway again.

"Are you really a lesbian?" Barry whispered. I just turned to face him and laughed.

* * *

**There we go babes. COOKIES FOR EVERYONE.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N. so i know i said i had it waiting, but then i re-writ it... Sorry guys...**

**but seriously, it's going to be even longer for me to update because i am in year 10, separates and all that shit. I am extremely stressed and yeah. cool. I hope you enjoy it. Sorry if its crap. **

* * *

French class was, as expected, boring as fuck. The work was easy but I had to keep biting my lip to stop myself laughing at Rhiannons lame attempts of flirting with Barry. As the French man left Mr Clarkson walked through the door and whispered to Miss Boston who then in turn looked at me then motioned towards the door Mr Clarkson had just walked through. I sighed, grabbed my bag, stood up and walked out the door.

"Hello Elizabeth, I'm Mr Clarkson, head of Pastoral care. I thought I would talk to you now with Mr Byrnes to see how you are settling in." He said it all naturally, as if he's done it before. I wonder how many other people he is checking up on, I wonder if they're all like me. _Freak. _She whispers it so quietly. Only I can hear her. As we walked towards Mr Byrnes office my face stayed impassive. I wish they would just leave me alone.

_**Flashback X**_

"_Aw come on sweetie, he's not that bad…" Mini was sitting next to me on my bed in only her dressing gown. "Think of it this way sweetie, at least you don't have to be one of us now." I looked up at her and she wiped my mascara stains away. _

"_Why does dad hate me?" _

"_He doesn't hate you sweetie, he just… he just wants what's best for you, you don't have to be a prostitute now!" She smiled a little._

"_I'm thirteen! I'm thirteen and he sold me off. I AM a prostitute, basically." Mini sighed and pushed back her hair, her sleeve slipped and I saw it. I saw the scars._

_**End of Flashback X**_

"Miss Jenkings?" I looked up and saw Mr Byrnes and Mr Clarkson staring at me with concern. My eyes betrayed me as tears started to form in them. I quickly dropped my head to the floor and blinked the tears away. I didn't even realise I was in this office, when did I get here? How long have I been here?

"Where did you go Elizabeth?" It was a whisper full of sorrow and empathy. And that's what set it off. I ran out of the room and down random corridors and let the waterworks flow. I missed her so much, more than anything.

"Where did you go Mini?" I whispered looking up at the ceiling. "Will you wait for me?" I choked out. She was my world, the only family I had that cared. She might not have been family by blood but she was my rock_. _I wiped away my tears and stood up. I would not break on the first day. I. Will. Not. I looked around and realised I was only a few corridors away from the PRU so I trudged back, not caring about the meeting any longer.

I reached the PRU and punched in the code, we weren't supposed to know it but I have watched too much Sherlock to let those kind of things pass. I sat back down next to Barry and looked at the board. "Effy?" I ignored him. My eyes were still red and I was in no mood to explain why I had been crying. "Ef." It was louder this time, more controlling. But still I ignored him. "Ef!" He said it as he touched my arm and my head whipped round. "Have you been crying?"

"Never touch me." I whispered it too. He was taken aback and he withdrew his arm. He looked hurt and surprised but at this point I didn't care. No-one touches me.

"Are you okay?" His face mirrored the concern of the two other teachers and my waterworks were building up again. But, before they made their release, the bell rang and I ran out before anyone could stop me. I ran out to the playground and saw the group from earlier there and they beckoned me over. Pulling on my coat to block out the cold I walked over and listened to the chat. At times I would fake a smile and I would laugh along with the others. When they went in to eat I stayed outside and pulled out my phone. I had a few texts from people and I went through them, they all said the same thing really. "_we miss you" "wish you could come back" "Hannahs phone = stolen" _Wait what. Oh she really is careless. Last text. From Hannah.

"_Your friend has got a nice phone. And now I have your number. So sweetchecks, did you miss me. Text you later babe. – Jake"_

And in that second my heart broke, my world stopped.

"Shit."

* * *

**So yeah. **

**disclaimer - I own nothing that you recognise innit **

**urm, have a cookie. please review?**


End file.
